Your Touch
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: More Tsukkinoya fluff with cuddles and all. Same verse as my other fic "Familiarity"!


"Hey Tsukishima-kun!" Nishinoya jumped right into Tsukishima's path, all bright-eyed and beaming even though they'd just ended practice. "Can I come over tomorrow for the weekend? I need help with my work!"

"… You know we're a year apart right? Wouldn't Ennoshita-san be a more suitable tutor?"

Sometimes Nishinoya wondered if they were really dating. Obviously the tutoring thing was just an excuse to spend some time with Tsukishima alone and do things that couples usually did but if Tsukishima wasn't comfortable with it, Nishinoya would automatically back off. "Oh come on! You're pretty smart, I'm sure you'll be fine!... I mean if you really don't want to—"

"Okay."

"Eh?"

Tsukishima just groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, barely covering up the dust of pink across his cheeks. "Yes, come over tomorrow."

 _Oh. Ohhh._ Nishinoya gave a vigorous nod and glanced around the area, making sure there's was no one before he grabbed Tsukishima's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "See you tomorrow." The words came out hushed and overflowing with affection, something Tsukishima was no longer surprised about anymore but it never failed to make his heart skip a little faster.

* * *

Nishinoya stood outside the door of the Tsukishima residence at exactly eight in the morning, clutching tightly at his bag that was slung over his shoulder. He was supposed to come round only at ten but he had been too excited to wait around and ended up arriving far too early. Perhaps a run around the block would ease his nerves? Or maybe a—

The door abruptly opened and Nishinoya gasped, realising it was Tsukishima's mother who was just about to leave for work. "Ah! Nishinoya-kun right? Kei talks about you a lot! I'm glad he has so many wonderful people around him now… Take care of him, alright?"

Was that… Approval? The libero, stunned from shock, quickly composed himself to bow briefly. "I'll definitely take care of Tsukishima-kun!" He hoped she hadn't meant differently but it had to be it. That delighted glint in her eyes was a dead giveaway for sure. With a quick thanks, Nishinoya sped right in and to the kitchen where Tsukishima's mother told him where he would be. True enough, Tsukishima was seated by the table, still half asleep by the looks of it with a mug of tea held unsteadily between his hands.

"Good morning, Tsukishima-kun!"

What better way to start the day with his hyperactive senior brightening everything up? Only a grunt of acknowledgement left his lips, half-lidded eyes slowly closing once more. "… Morning. It should be a crime to be this chirpy at this hour…"

"More like it's a crime for you not to be awake at this time! Come on! We have things to do!" Pulling the empty mug out of Tsukishima's hands, Nishinoya tried to drag him out but he found himself falling back instead, his face inches away from Tsukishima's.

His firm gaze kept him from righting himself, the barest of smiles crossing his features. No words were needed for Tsukishima's request to get through and Nishinoya leaned in to press their lips together for a kiss, tasting a mix of jam and tea. Their kisses were always so sweet, not in a literal sense all the time, but with a tenderness as though they were carefully treasuring each moment like fragile porcelain.

Tsukishima was the first to pull away, slowly exhaling through his nose contentedly. "You're not really expecting me to help you with your homework, are you?"

"Wow, way to kill the moment. And obviously I was serious! I even brought it along!"

* * *

With notes and textbooks spread out on the small table, Nishinoya found himself comfortably seated in Tsukishima's lap, the warmth of his chest pressed against Nishinoya's back. Tsukishima had only just begun to explain one of the problems and Nishinoya was already distracted by the way his boyfriend's breath teased the shell of his ear and how an arm was wrapped protectively around his waist while his other free hand was pointing out the different formulas on the book.

"You don't have to pretend you're paying attention by nodding at everything I say, Nishinoya-san."

Shit he noticed. "Geez, I can't help it! You're just really distracting, you know?"

"Should I move away?"

Tsukishima sounded genuinely concerned as he shifted back but Nishinoya was quick to yell out a "No!", along with a death grip on Tsukishima's arm. "Hey… You like me right? Like, like _like_ me."

Now Tsukishima was definitely concerned, a thin brow raised. "I wouldn't even let you come close to me if I didn't, much less kiss me."

If Tsukishima hadn't been so close, he would never have noticed the tiny sigh of relief Nishinoya let out. "Okay! Just thought I'd ask!"

He didn't trust himself to say anything more, opting to pull Nishinoya in closer with both his arms around him as Tsukishima buried his nose in dark locks, glad that there wasn't any gross gel in Nishinoya's hair to mask the minty smell of his shampoo. The tension in his shoulders slowly melted away and he knew the libero could feel it when he turned to cup Tsukishima's face, tilting his head to bring him closer for another kiss.

They definitely wouldn't mind continuing this forever.

* * *

More rarepair stuff lmao ayyyy


End file.
